you live me alone, my sunny?
by Oyurihye
Summary: ku rasa aku mulai membenci keramaian. Mulai membenci cahaya. Cahaya terlalu menyilau kan dan membuat aku bisa melihat segala nya. Kegelapan kembalilah pada ku saat ini aku memerlukan mu.
1. you live me alone, my sunny

**You live me alone**

my sunny Nama ku uchiha sasuke.  
Usoa ku 15 tahun (sebentar lagi 16 tahun).  
Aku bersekolah di konoha high school kelas 1-1. Menurut para siswa di sekolah ku aku adalah gadis yg sangat di perhitungkan (bisa di bilang di segani). Punya paras nan cantik, tubuh yang profesional (menurut mereka) bener benar wanita idaman. Di tambah lagi aku anak keluarga bermarga uchiha. Keluarga yang sangat di pandang. Yang mempunyai perusahaan yang bisa di bilang memprngaruhi perekonpmian dunia. Ck putri semata wayang keluarga uchiha?

.

.

.

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih.  
Panggil saja dia namikaze naruto.  
Putra tunggal dari keluarga bermarga namikaze. Nama namikaze memang tak jauh dari kata tampan dan kaya. Image itu lah yg selalu melekat ke pada namikaze minato. Dan sekarang telah turun ke pada anak nya. Ya si naruto itu

.

.

.

Kami telah berhubungan selama tiga tahun lama nya dan sudah pernah putus nyambung sebanyak dua kali. Aku bersumpah pada diri ku sendiri, jika aku kami berpisah untuk yang ketiga kali nya, aku benar benar tak kan kembali lagi ke pelukan nya. Selama kami berhubungan, naruto adalah orang yang sudah menjadi cahaya ku selama ini. Dia adalah matahari ku. Namun sekarang, matahari ku mulai menjauh. Dia mulai meredup. Seakan mulai menghilang. Aku mulai kehilangan cahaya ku.

"sasuke.." sapa sakura membuyar kan lamunan ku

"hn" jwb ku acuh

"ini sudah jam istirahat, ayo kita makan" ajak ino seraya menarik narik lengan ku

"hn" jwb ku masih acuh

"ah.. lama ayo sakura, tenten, hinata. Kta seret dia." Ucap ino kesal . Tenten, ino,sakura dan hinata pun menyeret ku. Aku kesal dan berontak namun tenaga mereka berempat lebih besar daripada tenaga ku yang seorang diri.

"hei.. apa apaan kalian" protes ku namun mereka tak perduli

.

.

.

Mereka memang teman yg menyebalkan. Tapi hanya mereka lah yang dapat mengerti aku (tidak terlalu sih). Dan hanya mereka lah yang tahan dengan sifat cuek dan dingin ku. Ya aku memang cuek

.

.

"hei sasuke.. kau mau pesan apa? Di sini ada shandwich, soup kacang (toge) dan beberapa makanan lain nya" tanya sakura

"hn .. aku sedang diet" ucap ku agak jutek krna mereka memaksa aku kekantin. Perasaan ku tidak enak belakangan ini.

"apa apaan kau ini. Sudah se perfec itu masih mau diet?" ucap ino kesal

"sudah lah ino. Sasu chan pasti sedang tidak mood makan. Pesan lah minuman saja sasu chan" nasihat hinata lembut

"hn .. pesan kan aku jus tomat" ucap sasuke datar

"aku mau shandwich, hinata" ucap ino

"aku juga" ucap sakura dan tenten serentak

"baik lah akan aku pesan kan" ucap hinata lembut

"sas.. apa kau baik baik saja? Kau memang dingin. Tapi kau lebih dingin sekarang" tanya tenten penasaran

"hn" jawab ku acuh

"apa itu gara gara naruto?" tanya sakura seraya menatap sasuke dengan pandangn menyelidik. Pertanyaan sakura memang tepat sasaran. Dan berhasil membuat mood naruto down seketika. (skak math :v)

"hn" jawab sasuke berusaha untuk tenang. Setenang yang dia bisa

"sudah kuduga" ucap sakura datar

"apa kau sangat menyayangi naruto, sas?" tanya sakura. Seperti ngin mengungkap kan sesuatu

"hn"

"ya.. aku bisa melihat nya. Tapi kau tak bisa mengungkap kan nya kan, sas?" tanya ino

"hn .. aku sedang labil ino" akhir nya sasuke membuka mulut nya

"ya kau sedang M. Aku mengerti" ucap tenten faham

"naruto seharus nya faham. Kalau aku itu sedang labil. Tapi lihat. Dia hnya membalas kecuekan ku. Dan masa masa seprti ini lah aku memerlukan perhatian dia. Tapi.. " ucapan naruto terhenti.

Sakura, ino, dan tenten hnya bisa tertegun. Baru pertama kali ini mereka mendengar sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu

"kau benar benar sedang labil sas" ucap mereka (masih tertegun)

"pesanan datang" ucap hinata yg tiba tiba datang

"akhir nya datang juga. Aku sudah lapar ini" ucap tenten

"barusan kalian membicarakan apa?" tanya hinata penasaran

"masalah cinta teman kita yang satgu ini" ucap ino seraya melirik ke arah sasuke

"ah .. naruto ya" ucap hinata sedikit menunduk

"hn .. aku memang sedang labil" ucap sasuke singkat

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, naruto dan kawan kawan sedang asik bercanda ria.  
Naruto tetap seperti biasa nya, seperti tidak ada yg terjadi. Benar benar membuat sasuke sangat sesak

"tak sadar kah kau naruto? Saat ini aku perhatian mu. Dan di masa labil ku ini. Seharus nya kau mengerti. Bukan nya malah membalas kecuekan ku" ucap sasuke dalam hati Sasuke pergi meninggal kan teman teman nya. Tak menhirau kan panggilan dari teman teman nya. Seolah telinga nya telah tertutup amarah .

"ku rasa aku mulai membenci keramaian. Mulai membenci cahaya. Cahay terlalu menyilau kan dan membuat aku bisa melihat segala nya. Kegelapan kembalilah pada ini aku memerlukan mu" ucap sasuke dalam hati

Bersambung...


	2. you live me alone, my sunny?

**maaf aga lama posting soal nya lagi MID semester u.u **

**arigatou yang udh mw ngerievew xD**

**Ini chapter ke dua you live me alone, my sunny? . Gomen di cahpter pertama tidak keterangan nya atau basabasi nya - sakking amatir nya yuri :v**

**Salam kenal. Yuri akan lebih sering berkarya :D**

**Arigatou bwt yg sudah mw membaca fic ngabal yuri ini :D**

**Disclaimers : om masasi kisi kisi moto :v**

**pairing : narufemsasu**

**rate : M**

**warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, curhat**

**sasuke: 15 th (mau 16)**

**naruto: 17 th**

**You alive me alone, my sunny? Part 2**

"hai sasuke" panggil ino dan tenten

"sasuke.." ucap hinata sendu

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindah kan panggilan teman nya itu. Sasuke berlari terus berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga dia tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari.

.

.

Rasa lelah telah melanda nya . tubuh nya ambruk di rerumputan taman yg basah. Krna saat itu hujan sedang melanda. Tubuh nya basah sasuke menggigil. Aura dingin menusuk sanubari nya.

"kau tega naruto... kau tega pada ku. Prnah kah kau benar benar perduli pada ku? Apakah yang kau kata kan selama ini benar? Apakah semua janji yang kau ucap kan akan kau tepati? Entah kenapa, aku tak yakin."

"apa kau tak merasakan apa pun saat aku tinggal kan. Kau terlihat biasa saja naruto. Kau tetap tertawa tetap tetap bercanda bersama temn teman mu ck menyebal kan. Seolah aku bukan siapa siapa, seperti aku ini tidak ada. Lihat aku sekarang menyendiri. Jika kau tidak bahagia bersama ku. Tidak apa apa kok. Kau boleh meninggal kan ku. Asal kau bahagia. Bahkan di saat seperti ini aku sama sekali tidak menangis.. bukan tidak menangis .. tapi aku sudah tak sanggup untuk menangis" batin sasuke .

Pandangan mata nya mulai membuyar. Dingin nya hujan semakin menusuk tubuh nya. Setelah ini dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi.. dan akhir nya sasuke pun pingsan.

"sasuke.."

Sasuke mendengar seseorang meanggil manggil nama nya . terdengar sangat menghawatir kan diri nya.

"sasu chan sadar lah"

"sudah lah hinata. Ambil kan nii san air kompres untuk sasuke."

"ba baik neji nii"

"ukh .. di mna aku" tanya sasuke. Sasuke berusaha membangun kan tubuh nya badan nya terasa begitu lemas, kepala mnya terasa berat dan sakit.

"sasuke kau sudah sadar? Syukur lah. Akan lebih baik kau berbaring dulu. Demam mu tinggi sekali" ucap seorang pria itu sangat lembut

"ini air kompres nya neji-nii"

"hi-hinata? Aku di mana?" tanya sasuke

"istirahat dulu lah di sini sasu chan. Aku akan mengompres mu. Kau sekarang berada di kediaman ku. Kediaman hyuuga" jawab hinata seraya mengompres keningku. Aku melirik seorang pria yg bru saja di panggil neji nii oleh hinata .

"dia kakak sepupu ku sasu chan . nama nya hyuuga neji." Ucap hinata faham apa yg ingin di tanyakan sasuke saat itun.

"sa salam ukh" ucap sasuke terputus kala dia ingin mengucap kan salam kenal dan membangun kan tubuh nya

"sudah lah sasuke. Berbaring lah saja. Aku tahu kau sedang kenal juga sasuke" ucap neji seraya menunjukan senyum nan tulus ke pada sasuke.

"tidur lah sasuke. Besok aku dan neji nii mengantar mu pulang" ucap hinata

"hn" jawab nya

"oyasumi sasu chan" ucap hinata

"oyasumi" balas sasuke

Hinata dan neji pun menghilang di balik pintu. sasuke pun menutup mata nya dan tertidur .

Malam pun berganti siang. Seperti yg di katakan hinata. Dia akan mengantar kan sasuke pulang kekediaman nya. Sesampai nya di kekediaman uchiha. Mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang memang mengenal sosok mereka ini. Sosok hyuuga.

"ah nona sasuke" ucap salah satu pelayan

"apa yg terjadi kepada nona tuan" tanya nya lagi

"dia ku temukan pingsan di taman. Lalu aku membawa nya pulang kekediaman hyuuga untuk di rawat" ucap neji

"silah kan masuk tuan dan nona hyuuga" ucap pelayan itu ramah

Neji membawa sasuke yang masih tertidur itu ke dalam kamar nya. Meletakan nya di tempat tidur.

"apa yang terjadi dengan putri ku" tiba tiba terdengar suara sosok wanita di arah belakang hinata dan neji

"ano .. bibi . saya rasa sasuke demam" jawab hinata

"ya.. tadi para maid sudah menceritakan semua. Kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Sasuke memang dingin. Tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini. Dia benar benar tidak bersemangat" ucap mikoto khawatir seraya membelai lembut tiraian rambut sasuke.

"dia sedang ada masalah bibi mikoto. Dengan naruto" ucap hinata seraya mengeluarkan senyum yang tampak getir.

"kekasih nya ya?"

"ia. Maaf bibi. Aku harus sekolah. Saya pamit dulu" uicap hinata tergesa gesa

"ah baik lah hati hati hinata. Terima kasih sudah merawat naruto semalaman ini"ucap mikoto

Sosok hinata pun menghilang di belakang pintu. dan tinggal neji yang masih menemani sasuke.

"hm bibi. Apa itachi ada?" tanya neji sopan

"ah dia ada di kamar nya. Susul saja dia" ucap mikoto seray meningal kan neji

"oh ya.. terima kasih atas semua nya neji. Kalau bukan kamu yang menemukan nya. Mungkin sasuke sudah.."ucap mikoto terputus. Sosok mikoto pun hilang di balim pintu. neji pun meninggal kan sasuke. Membiar kan nya untuk beristirahat. Neji faham kalau masalah yang sasuke hadapi itu bukan masalah yg ringan.

.

.

.

Neji memutus kan untuk bertemu dengan itachi. Untuk menyapa teman yang pernah stu kampus dengan nya.

bersambung

**selesai chapter 2 nya xD **

**maaf kalau kurang panjang dan tidak memuaskan u.u (di gebug reader) **

**dan nantikan chapter 3 nya jika anda mau :* jaa ne**

**tunggu yuri tahun depan ngepost nya #di siksa di bunuh di aniyaya **

**bercnda minna :P **

**yuri bakal upload secepat nya :) see yaa, jaa nee, bye bye, selamat tinggal, sampai jumpa #di lempar panci oleh reader**


	3. Chapter 3

**Udah berapa abad yuri ga update? :O *shock panic mode***

**Gomenasai reader yuri update nya lama. Terkendala sama tugas yang udah kaya gunung fuji, trus persiapan ulangan kenaikan kelas, trus kendala kartu GSM yang ga bisa buka blog FF ini terpaksa dah upload nya di warnetx(****huaaaaaaaaaa *nangis***

**Tidak hanya fic yang nganggur. Pacar pun sampai nganggur kara ulah si guru yang memberi tugas sebanyak ini :'( huaaa huaaa *garuk garuk kepala* ****(pacar = hape)**

**Gomen gomen gomen **

**Tapi yuri tetap nyempet nyempetin waktu untuk update secepat yang yuri bisa**

**Bwt reader yang sudah sudi membaca fic gila dari yuri ini yuri ucap kan arigatou gozaimasu. Jgn lupa kirim review nya ya ;) langsung saja here we go:**

**Disclaimers : om masashi kisi kisi moto :v**

**pairing : narufemsasu**

**rate : M**

**warning : cerita ini ngabal, typo,alur kecepetan, bahsa ga baku, curhat **

**sasuke: 15 th (mau 16)**

**naruto: 17 th**

**You live me alone, my sunny.**

Keesokan hari nya.

Sasuke bersiap siap untuk mngunjungin kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. Menyiap kan hadiah rasa terima kasih untuk Neji dan juga Hinata atas pertolongan mereka berdua.

.

.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki aku pergi dulu" ucap Sasuke

"Hei mau kemana kau" tanya Itachi namun tak di jawab oleh Sasuke

"Hn" hnya itu yg terucap dari mulut Sasuke. Sasuke meninggal kan keluarga nya tanpa memberi tahu kemana dia akan pergi.

Namun Mikoto tahu apa yang ingin di lakukan anak nya. Tanpa bertanya kepada sang anak. Insting Mikoto memang kuat tetang anak anak nya itu.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan. Pamit macam apa itu. Tidak ada pemberitahuan akan pergi ke mana" ucap fugaku kesal atas anak perempuan sematawayang nya itu.

"Kau sama saja suami ku" ucap Mikoto terkikik

"Huh.. kau ini" ucap Fugaku datar namun di dalam hati nya "Ya memang benar"

.

.

.

Next time

.

Sasuke berlari menuju halte. Terburu buru karena dia tahu keluarga Hyuuga itu adalah keluarga yang sangat di siplin. Di siplin dalam segala hal. Hyuuga tidak akan menerima tamu jika bukan waktu nya atau sudah lewat masa berkunjung.

"Fyuh.. sampai juga, sebaik nya aku mengabari Hinata sekarang"batin Sasuke .

.

.

.

Tiba tiba muncul sosok yang tidak terduga duga sebelum nya. Sosok yang sudah menjadi matahari nya selama ini.

"Na Naruto" batin Sasuke terhenyak saat melihat sosok Naruto di depan nya

"Hai sasuke. Haha" ucap Naruto seraya mengeluar kan senyum andalan ala namikaze nya seperti biasa namun kali ini berkesan sangat di paksa kan. Sasuke merasakan itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghubungi ku Sas. Haha" ucap Naruto seraya tertawa. Tawa itu adalah tawa yang sanghat menyakitkan hati Sasuke. Tawa yang sangat di benci oleh Sasuke

"Gomen" ucap Sasuke merasa bersalah. Senyuman miris terukir di bibir manis Sasuke.. "Ironis + tragis = miris" batin Sasuke.

"Ha.. ha.. tidak apa apa kok. Ucap Naruto. Aku sudah tahu semua nya."ucap naruto

"Tahu apa kau? Sok tahu"jawab Sasuke

"Aku jalan dulu Sas" ucap Naruto

"He-hei" panggil Sasuke. Sama sekali tak di indah kan oleh Naruto. Naruto tetap pergi.

Masih mengiang ngiang di fikiran Sasuke tentang perkataan yang baru saja di kata kan oleh Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya" .

.

.

.

Karena rasa penasaran yang teramat sangat besar akhir nya Sasuke mengirim pesan ke Naruto.

Sasuke: Kau tahu apa Naruto? (pesan pertama tidak di balas)

Sasuke: Dasar sok tahu (pesan kedua msh tidak di balas)

Sasuke: Ya sudah kalau masih tidak mau balas. Its okay. (sms ke tiga tanda sudah menyerah)

Entah apa yang di pikirkan Naruto dan entah angin apa yang menimpa nya. Naruto membalas pesan dari nya.

Naruto: Sas.. kau boleh mencari orang lain yang lebih mnegrti kamu

Sasuke: Naruto ? kau mengira aku selingkuh. Aku hanya mencari teman yang bisa di ajak curhat seperti Ino.

Nartuto: Kau boleh mencari orang yang lebih mengerti kau. Kalau kau mau selinghkuh silah kan .

Sasuke: Terimakasih

Sasuke kaget sangat kaget. Ingin dia teriak namun Uchiha pantang berteriak jika itu masalah sakit hati.

"Terimakasih" hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Sasuke lontar kan kepada Naruto. Dengan kata TERIMAKASIH itu bisa menjadi lonceng berakhirnya hubungan mereka.

.

.

Mata Sasuke begitu panas. Ingin dy menangis namun tak bisa. Sakking sakit nya Sasuke sampai lupa tujuan awal kenapa dy keluar rumah (ew :o) . Sasuke memilih untuk menenangkan diri nya di taman. Tempat biasa nya dia menenang kan fikiran bersama Aniki nya di masa dia kecil dulu.

Melihat pemandangan taman yg begitu memukau di tambah sunset yg bisa kelihatan melalui bangku taman di tambah juga dengan penampakan angsa yg sedang bermesraan di tengah danau trsebut (angsa di sebut penampakan :o). Membuat fikiran menjadi fresh namun tidak dengan hati nya. Hati nya masih sangat kacau (yuri rasa balon warna hijau habis meletus. Sampe kacau hati nya :v)

"Naruto.. apa kau menyuruh ku untuk selingkuh? Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke berbisik seraya bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

.

.

Tiba tiba ponsel Sasuke berbunyi. Naruto menelfon nya

"Hn ada apa" jawab Sasuke ketus

"Di mana Sas?"tanya Naruto (ada angin apa ni anak. Pergi ga jelas mau dtang pun ga jelas author pun ga jelas -_-)

"Aku di taman kota" jawab Sasuke singkat dan

Biiiiiiiiipppppp panggilan di putus kan (ga hanya panggilan yag di putuskan :v)

1 detik

.

.

2 menit

.

.

Daaaannn

.

.

"Apa apan an pria ini, mau mempermain kan ku ya? brengsek" umpat sasuke kesal ingin dy lemparkan ponsel nya itu. Namun dia maash berfikir tentang kehematan (jiah mikir hemat. lepar saja hape nya Sas. Biar yuri yang tangkap :v)

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian.

"Sas" panggil seorang pria yang suara nya sangat familiar

"Hn"

"Gomen Sas. Egoku terlalu tinggi. Gomen" ucap Naruto to the poin

"Hn.. aku juga Naruto" ucap Sasuke tulus. Seraya mengeluarkan senyuman tulus dari bibir manis nya.

Naruto pun memeluk tubuh Sasuke. Dan mengecup lembut keningn nya.

"Naruto" bisik Sasuke amat pelan namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

"Ya Sasuke ku" jawab Naruto

"Aku menyayangi mu" ucap Sasuke penuh perasaan

"Aku lebih lebih menyayangi mu Sasuke" jwb Naruto

"Naruto?" panggil Sasuke lagi

"Ya"

"You live me alone, my sunny?" tanya Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin meyakin kan pertasaan nya itu

"Never Sas" ucap Naruto

"Arigatou" ucap Sasuke berbisik

Sore itu adalah sore yang sangat membahagiakan bagi nya. Dia mendapat kan mataharinya kembali dan Sasuke menemukan cahaya nya lagi .

Bersambung...

**Nah selesai juga chapter 3 nya :D hn kira kira kalau yuri buat fic lain selama menyelesai kan fic ini gimana ya? Boleh ga? **

**Dan juga**

**Buwat yang sudah mau anu fic yuri, yuri ucap kan arigatou**

**Sekali lagi arigatou**

**Jangan lupa review nya. Review para reader lah yang buat yuri semangat menulis ****J**

**Lanjut di chapter berikut nya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ini lah chapter yang mengerikan bagi yuri sang author . :'( ingin akhir yang bahagia untuk sasuke tapiii hwaaaaa hwaaaa :'(.**

**Otak blank seketika saat memikirkan chapter akhir nya. Eh malah pengen buat fic baru. Padahal fic ini aja belum selesai. Ampun readers yuri memang ngabal. Stres level akut.**

**Tpi gpp demi readers yang udah sudi membaca fic ngabal dari yuri ini membuat yuri semangat. berkat reviews nya para readers. Yuri ganbatte.**

**Ok langsung saja ini dia chapter 4 nya dari you live me alone, my sunny? Yang berubah sujul menjadi its over. You live me alone again, my sunny :D**

**Here we go, , , , **

**Disclaimers : om masashi kisi kisi moto :v**

**Pairing: ****N****arufem****S****asu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: typo, gaje, alur kecepetan, cerita nya pendek, keliru, bnyk kata kata yang salah (ini bakalan di perbaiki maklum amatir)****bahasa dan cerita sesuka author****:D**

**Sasuke: 15 th**

**Naruto: 17 th**

**Don't like don't read..**

**Its over. You live me alone again my sunny.**

Sudah lumayan lama kita berhubungan. Hanya karna teman ku mencurah kan perhatian nya ke pada mu dari pada aku lantas hati mu goyah. Sudah dua kali kita pisah. Dan sekarang yang ke tiga kali nya. Kali ini aku tak kan pernah kembali ke pelukan mu lagi.

.

.

.

Flash back..

Sore itu Aku berjalan di sebuah taman. Itu adalah taman faforit ku dan Aniki ku dulu. Saat aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Sore di taman itu memancar kan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dengan pemandangan sunset nya yang sangat menakjub kan. Di tambah lagi di taman itu terdapat dua ekor angsa yang selalu berdua dan akan selalu bersama. (tahu kah kalian angsa itu adalah lambang kesetiaan. Mereka akan setia pada pasangan nya monogami hingga mereka mati).

.

.

Tiba tiba saja ponsel ku berdering.

"Ah.. dari Naruto" batin Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat gembira saat menerima pesan dari kekasih nya itu.

Naruto: Sasuke.. kau di mana?.

Sasuke: Aku di taman.

Naruto: Aku segera ke sana.

"What the..? Naruto mau ke sini" batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun datang. Wajah Naruto agak sedikit aneh. Sedih, bingung, kecwa dan marah bercampur menjadi satu. Melihat wajah nya membuat hati Sasuke terasa begitu sesak. Firasat Sasuke tak enak kala itu.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Tak seharus nya Uchiha bertanya duluan. Namun rasa penasaran berhasil mengalah kan ego nya.

"Aku bingung Sas. Kau terlalu cuek kepada ku. Aku memerlukan perhatian mu" jawab Naruto.

"Hn" jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke.

"Ada dua orang wanita yang memperhatikan aku melebihi diri mu. Ku rasa mereka sayang pada ku. Aku tak tahu kenapa mereka bisa sayang kepada ku" ucap Naruto panjang dan lebar. Selebar jidad teman nya itu si Sakura.

"Hn.. aku harus bagai mana?" tanya Sasuke miris.

"Aku sekarang tak tahu hati ku berada di mana Sas. Kau terlalu cuek pada ku. Aku tak tahan" ucap Naruto sedikit emosi.

Ingin rasa nya aku lari dari tempat ini. Namun rasa penasaran ku mengahalngi nya. Aku ingin mendengar sampai mana dia akn berbicara.

"Siapa dua gadis itu" tanya Sasuke begitu penasaran dan antusias di dalam hati nya berusaha tenang setenang yang dia bisa.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Hn.. terserah jika tidak ingin memberitahu. Tapi jagan harap mereka akn bertemu dengan ku" ucap Sasuke dan masih berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau mengenal mereka" ucap Naruto.

"Hn".

"Sangat dekat" jawab nya lagi.

Sasuke shok mendengar nya. Orang yang sangat dia kenal. Hanya sedikit yang dia kenal dekat. Ino, Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata. Ino tak mungkin melakukan itu pada nya. Hnya ada 3 orang yang dia perkirakan.

.

.

.

Sasuke tak menyangka jika mereka akan melakukan itu pada nya. Mereka teman ku? Oh tuhan... kenapa mereka tega memper lakukan aku seperti itu.

"Kalau mereka memang teman ku. Aku tak bisa memanggap mereka sebagai teman lagi. Kalu benar mereka seperti itu" ucap Sasuke sedikit lepas kontrol atas emosi nya namun dia tetap berusaha tetap tenang setenang mungkin.

"Putus kan aku. Sebelum semua nya terlambat" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Okay.. jika mau mu seperti itu" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau mau apa sekarang? Pisah dengan ku dan memilih antara dua wanita itu atau tetap bertahan dengan ku atau kau akan sakit hati?"tanya Sasuke.

"Entah lah" jawab Naruto tak yakin.

"Hn".

Sasuke berjalan mundur perlahan. Ingin menjauh rasa nya. Hati nya terasa tidak kuat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Begitu tega teman nya kepada nya. Pikir nya saat itu. Hatinya begitu penuh dengan luapan emosi. Ingin si gadis Uchiha itu lari namun selalu di urung kan niat nya itu. Dia ingin tetap di sini dan mendengar sampai akhir. Apa dia akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang dulu. Pisah karna di selingkuhi. Dia ingin ini selesai.

"Sas.. aku rasa kita pisah saja" ucap Naruto sontak membuat nya kaget.

"Hn" hnya itu yang terlontar dari Sasuke.

"Aku pergi dulu Sas...".

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesai kan ucapan nya. Sasuke langsung berlari meninggal kan nya. Berlari dan terus berlari. Hingga tak sanggup lagi Sasuke untuk berlari. Mungkin lari dapat membuat nya tenang. Namun nyata nya tidak. Wajah nya begitu panas. Amarah nya memuncak muncak. Hati nya membeku seketika dan hancur berkeping kepinguntuk kedua kali nya.

Flash back end...

.

.

"Ck teman macam apa yang tega memperlakukan teman nya seperti ini" batin Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat kenyataan yang sedang di adapi nya.

Bersambung...

**Ngahahaha minta Kripik dan Santan untuk Chapter ini dan seterus nya. Review dari para reader lah yang membuat yuri semangat melanjutkan fic ini :D **

**Nantikan cerita baru yuri. Dan jangan khawatir fic yang yuri tulis akan terus yuri urus sampe tamat :D ganbatte **

**Daisuki wo arigatou minna :D sangkyu and gomenasai atas kekurangan nya **

**entar minggu depan bakal update cerita baru.. :p**


End file.
